kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Zini
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of Disney 1991 film "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: * Belle - Princess P ( Super Why ) * The Beast - Zini ( Dinosaur 2000 ) * Prince Adam - Super Why ( Super Why ) * Gaston - Giganotosaurus ( PRIMEVAL ) * Lumiere - Gazelle * Human Lumiere - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Cogsworth - Eland * Human Cogsworth - Juniper Lee ( The Adventures of Juniper Lee ) * Mrs. Potts - Mom ( Little Baby Bum ) * Human Mrs. Potts - Timmy's Mom ( Fairly Oddparents ) * Chip - Jacus ( Little Baby Bum ) * Human Chip - Timmy ( Fairly Oddparents ) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Rhinoceros * Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Rapunzel (Tangled) * The Wardrobe - Sheep * Sultan the Footstool - Alex ( Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 ) * Dog Sultan the Foostool - Dog * The Stove - Shark * LeFou - Deinonychus ( PRIMEVAL ) * Maurice - Old Macdonald ( Little Baby Bum ) * Phillippe - Maximus (Tangled) * Baker - Olaf ( Frozen ) * Bookseller - Frog * Bimbettes - Camel, Giraffe, Moose, and Kangaroo * Monsieur D'Arque - Wolverine * The Wolves as themselves * Grandpa Barbra - Gorgonisips ( PRIMEVAL ) * The Hat Stand - Alphapig ( Super Why ) * Madame De La Grand Bouche - Elk, Cow, Horse, Zebra, Cricket, Frog and Leopard * The Tavern Keeper - Crocodile Scene: * Beauty and the Zini - Part 1 - Prologue/"Princess P" * Beauty and the Zini - Part 2 - Princess P Meets Percival C. McLeach & Mr. Snoops * Beauty and the Zini - Part 3 - Old Macdonald Invention * Beauty and the Zini - Part 4 - Old Macdonald's Goes to Far & Get Lost/The King Ghidorah's * Beauty and the Zini - Part 5 - Old Macdonald's Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Zini - Part 6 - Giganotosaurus Proposal/"Princess P (Reprise)" * Beauty and the Zini - Part 7 - Princess P Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Zini - Part 8 - Princess P New Home * Beauty and the Zini - Part 9 - Giganotosaurus ("Gaston") * Beauty and the Zini - Part 10 - Princess P Meets Mom and Jacus * Beauty and the Zini - Part 11 - Princess P Being so Diffricult * Beauty and the Zini - Part 12 - Princess P Leaves her Room/Princess P Meets Gazelle and Eland * Beauty and the Zini - Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Zini - Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The King Ghidorah's Attack Again * Beauty and the Zini - Part 15 - Giganotosaurus & Deinonychus Meet Gorgonisips * Beauty and the Zini - Part 16 - Something Special for Princess P/"Something There" * Beauty and the Zini - Part 17 - Normel Again ("Human Again") * Beauty and the Zini - Part 18 - "Beauty and the Zini" * Beauty and the Zini - Part 19 - The Zini Lets Princess P Go/Giganotosaurus Plan * Beauty and the Zini - Part 20 - "The Mob Song" * Beauty and the Zini - Part 21 - Battle On the Tower, Giganotosaurus Deaths andTransformation/Finale * Beauty and the Zini - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Beauty and the Beasts Movie Spoofs